


Покой твоим ранам

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Books, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Spain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: AU без футбола.Давид Вилья всегда может унюхать следующий шедевр - вроде рукописи, которая погрузит "50 оттенков серого" в темную пучину забвения. Когда автор появляется в его офисе, Вилья чуть не падает под стол, потому что столь невинное создание, как Давид Сильва, никак не мог написать ничего подобного.





	Покой твоим ранам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace To Your Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733204) by [lunasenzanotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte). 



\- У меня есть кое-что, что тебя заинтересует.

Фрэнк Лэмпард всегда звонит в самые неподходящие моменты. Например, когда Вилья как раз собирается принять душ, и не то чтобы Фрэнк мог его видеть, но ему слегка неловко обсуждать дела голышом.

\- Да неужели? - спрашивает он самым невозмутимым голосом, надеясь отшить Фрэнка.

Он понимает, что не преуспел, когда Фрэнк продолжает вещать экстатическим тоном, словно Вилья ничего не сказал.

\- Я получил изумительную рукопись, думаю, это будет бомба. Это как... "Пятьдесят оттенков серого", минус ужасный язык и идиотские персонажи, плюс там действительно есть сюжет и психологическая глубина. О, и это два парня.

Вилья сдается, оборачивает бедра полотенцем и садится на край ванны. Если и есть кто-то в мире, рожденный для карьеры литературного агента, это Фрэнк Лэмпард. Если ему понравилась рукопись, он готов пихать ее издателям в глотки, пока они не согласятся заключить контракт с автором. Другими словами, мечта каждого автора и кошмар любого издателя.

\- Кто написал это? Кто-то, кого мы знаем? - спрашивает он.

\- Нет, на самом деле это его первая работа. Парень - испанец.

\- Почему тогда он хочет публиковаться здесь?

\- Потому что романы про геев сейчас здесь на подъеме, со всем этим хайпом на тему "любовь побеждает".., - заливается Фрэнк. - В Испании он, скорее всего, не получит достаточно внимания.

Вилья вздыхает.

\- Клянусь, Лэмпард, если это очередной "Жеребец"...

Фрэнк имеет наглость хихикнуть. _Говнюк_.

\- Ладно, ладно, признаю, "Жеребец" был ошибкой, и я вечно буду гореть в аду за это, заслужил. Но тут другое дело. Клянусь. Ты должен сам прочесть.

Вилья настроен скептически. После того, как Фрэнк приволок ему рукопись под названием "Жеребец", авторства некоего Златана Ибрагимовича, и клялся, что это будет хит, Вилья совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Он не озаботился прочитать ее. Когда же все-таки он это сделал, было уже поздно. И следующие полтора года их издательский дом был мишенью множества шуток. Вилья мечтал выкопать себе уютную глубокую яму и прятаться там каждый раз, когда девушки в метро цитировали проклятую книгу и истерически смеялись.

\- Но зачем мне ее читать? Разве это не работа Андони? - спрашивает он, чтобы еще позлить Фрэнка, и к тому же это _действительно_ работа Андони - читать то, что приносит Фрэнк, просто, чтобы убедиться, что ничто написанное Ибрагимовичем, даже под псевдонимом, не пересечет порог его издательства снова.

\- О, ну я уже давал ее Андони.

\- И?

\- И после примерно трех страниц он швырнул ее в угол и убежал в церковь. Может, до сих пор в исповедальне, пока мы тут разговариваем.

\- То есть, ты рассудил, что у меня хватит квалификации прочитать этот шедевр, потому что, в отличие от Андони, я извращенец?

\- Ты сам это сказал, - произносит Фрэнк медово-сладким голосом. - Могу я прислать ее тебе?

\- Прочту первые три главы, - отвечает Вилья решительно.

\- Ты принимаешь это правило трех глав чересчур всерьез, - вздыхает Фрэнк. - Объясни мне, почему такой человек, как ты, который больше всего на свете ненавидит читать, владеет издательством, известным как _NYC Publishers_?

\- Потому что я унаследовал его! - рявкает Вилья. - Пришли мне эту чертову хрень, пока я не передумал.

Он откладывает телефон и шагает под душ. А он-то надеялся на приятный скучный вечер.

*** 

Рукопись прибывает с курьером всего часом позже, в конверте, упакованном и покрытом печатями так, словно пришла как минимум из Пентагона. Вилья швыряет ее на стол рядом с коробкой недоеденной пиццы. Не то чтобы у него есть занятия поинтереснее, но ему нужно хотя бы притвориться, что Фрэнк им не командует.

Сжалившись над рукописью, он в итоге берет ее с собой, когда устраивается в постели, проверив, нет ли чего по телевизору, что могло бы его заинтересовать больше, чем какой-то там гейский любовный роман. Первая страница измята, возможно, пала жертвой припадка Андони. Со вздохом он приступает к чтению.

Первая глава кончается неожиданно быстро. Не так уж и плохо, как он предполагал. Нет тонн всякой чуши, нет предыстории, которой некоторые авторы любят душить читателя первые несколько глав. Здесь переходят сразу к делу - два парня встречаются. Первый, Хавьер, явно очень сильно смущается своих сексуальных предпочтений, потому что, словно быть геем недостаточно для парня его возраста, ему к тому же нравится боль и еще некоторые странные вещи, которые скорее всего отпугнут большинство потенциальных партнеров. К счастью, однажды он встречает Фернандо - который не сомневается в своей ориентации и обладает достаточным опытом во всем, чего хочет и в чем нуждается Хавьер. Все настолько идеально, что Вилье становится интересно, о чем, черт возьми, автор написал еще триста страниц.

Он получает ответ на следующей странице. Возможно, о сексе. 

_Фернандо взял кубик льда из ведерка с шампанским._

Кем бы ни был автор, Вилье приходится отдать ему должное - он не пытается впечатлить читателя ненужными деталями. Если бы это были "50 оттенков серого", он уверен, что ведерко для шампанского было бы винтажным, шампанское было бы как минимум "Вдова Клико", и бедный парень, на которого обрушивается вся эта роскошь, думал бы, как это потрясающе, пока его член не обмяк бы, и на этом бы сцена закончилась. Вилья хихикает.

_Он поднес его к губам Хавьера и дал присосаться к нему на мгновение, прежде чем повел им вниз по шее, обвел вокруг сосков и позволил соскользнуть в пупок. Затем он взял кубик и прижал к его входу. Хавьер инстинктивно дернулся, натягивая веревки, пока Фернандо проталкивал полурастаявший кубик глубже в него. Шлепка по заду оказалось достаточно, чтобы моментально его успокоить. Фернандо взял еще два кубика и втолкнул их внутрь один за другим. Затем опустил голову и взял Хавьера в рот._

Вилья с трудом сглатывает. Что это, черт возьми, такое? Он представляет, как Андони читает эту страницу, и задумывается, стоит извиниться перед ним публично или в частном разговоре.

_Хавьер дрожал, пойманный в ловушку между жаркими губами Фернандо и холодом медленно тающего внутри льда, капли воды щекотали его, стекая по бедрам._

Спустя три абзаца, полностью посвященных описанию орального секса, он понимает, что его рука каким-то образом пробралась под одеяло и в штаны. _Блядь. Соберись. Это все слова. Просто слова. Написанные на листе бумаги._

_Затем он потянулся к повязке и снял ее с глаз. Взгляд Хавьера был безумен, хоть он и щурился на приглушенный свет. Фернандо усмехнулся. "Теперь ты можешь кончить," сказал он._

Вилья так и делает.

***

Конечно, Фрэнк появляется всего через пару минут, стоит Вилье включить компьютер и взяться за первую чашку кофе.

\- Ну? - спрашивает Фрэнк вместо пожелания доброго утра, и складывает руки на груди.

Вилья смотрит на него с самым невозмутимым выражением лица, потому что просто нельзя доставить ему такое удовольствие.

\- Ну, можно дать ему бонусные баллы за то, что не использовал пятьдесят странных терминов для пениса.

\- Отлично, - говорит Фрэнк и садится в кожаное кресло напротив Вильи. Теперь он весь обратился в дело. - А если более серьезно?

Вилья прекращает притворяться, что занят чем-то. В конце концов, он издатель. Он должен издавать книги, даже если ненавидит их. 

\- Неплохо, - говорит он. - Я имею в виду, это может стать бестселлером, равно как и полным провалом.

\- Разве не с любой книгой так? - пожимает плечами Фрэнк.

\- Ты сказал, автор никогда раньше не писал?

\- Не-а. Ни рассказов, ничего. Впечатляет, да?

Вилья скрещивает руки.

\- Я хочу встретиться с ним.

Фрэнк выглядит удивленным.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что если бы я встретился с Ибрагимовичем до публикации "Жеребца", я бы никогда не позволил этой книге покинуть пределы типографии. Я бы закопал ее поглубже.

\- Ладно. Ладно, - кивает Фрэнк. - Но если ты притащишь этого парня в такую даль, из Испании, только чтобы послать к черту, ты больше не услышишь обо мне, Вилья.

\- Вот уж не уверен, что на меня может снизойти такое благословение, - парирует Вилья. - А теперь мне правда надо подготовиться к встрече, или у нас не будет издательского плана на следующий год. - Он поворачивается к экрану компьютера и размешивает остывший кофе.

\- Ты прочел только три главы, да? - спрашивает Фрэнк, уже одной ногой за дверью.

\- Как я и сказал.

\- Тебе и правда стоит прочитать четвертую.

\- А что в четвертой главе? - спрашивает Вилья раздраженно, стараясь быстро просмотреть почту и успеть выпить как можно больше кофе, прежде чем придется бежать на собрание.

\- Ну, например, сцена, в которой Фернандо хлещет Хавьера плеткой перед огромными зеркалами, - как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Фрэнк.

Вилья проливает кофе на клавиатуру. 

\- Пошел на хуй, Фрэнк! - говорит он, нащупывая коробку бумажных салфеток, чтобы хоть немного прибрать. - Я официально запрещаю тебе обсуждать со мной эту чертову штуку, когда я собираюсь заняться чем-то важным.

Фрэнк хихикает и выходит, оставляя Вилью наедине с залитой клавиатурой и очень беспокоящим образом в голове.

***

Вопреки голосу разума Вилья читает четвертую главу. И пятую. И шестую.

История застревает у него в голове, и он осознает это, когда на самом деле отключается во время встречи со стажерами, выходя из своеобразного транса только тогда, когда слышит, что они хихикают, глядя на него. Он коротко встряхивает головой, чтобы избавиться от образа мужчины, льющего горячий воск на тело другого мужчины, и старается продолжить встречу, но стажеры продолжают бросать на него понимающие взгляды, так что он быстро заканчивает.

По дороге в свой кабинет он видит Андони в окружении художников-иллюстраторов, они обсуждают, какое именно изображение мультяшного динозавра должно быть на обложке какой-то детской книжки. Он выглядит таким счастливым, размахивая распечаткой с улыбающимся зеленым существом, что Вилья мысленно делает заметку никогда больше не подвергать его испытанию эротикой.

Он практически вбегает в комнату, игнорируя секретаршу, которая пытается ему что-то сказать. Он швыряет пиджак в ближайшее кресло и замирает, глядя в окно на дождливую панораму Нью-Йорка. Затем оборачивается и едва не вскрикивает. Человек сидит на кожаном диване около двери, глядя на него с некоторым любопытством.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? - рявкает Вилья.

\- Я Давид Сильва, - говорит человек и встает. - Я написал вон то, что у вас на столе. С помятой первой страницей.

Глаза Вильи становятся очень большими. Не только потому, что люди обычно с ним так не разговаривают. Но потому, что человек, на которого он смотрит, и рукопись на его столе просто несовместимы. Сильва выглядит как парень, который занимается любовью только при выключенном свете и краснеет всякий раз, когда кто-то отпускает скабрезную шутку в его присутствии. Он просто не может смириться с тем, что этот парень написал самый порочный текст, который он когда-либо читал.

\- О, - произносит он наконец. - Давид Вилья. Очень приятно.

Он правда старается, чтобы это звучало по-настоящему, но Сильва все еще выглядит, похоже, слегка оскорбленным. Вилья предлагает ему сесть напротив и опускается в свое кресло. Он так привык общаться с нервными ботаниками в очках или с застенчивыми женщинами, которым неловко обсуждать с ним свои тексты, что этот уверенный молодой человек нервирует его.

\- Так... что вы думаете об этом? - спрашивает Сильва, указывая на рукопись.

Вилья сглатывает. Что ему теперь сказать, интересно? _Текст так хорош, что я дрочил на него?_

\- Честно говоря, я не прочел до конца, - говорит он. _Звучит не очень-то профессионально_. - Ну, я сейчас как раз в процессе. - _Еще менее профессионально._

\- Я понимаю, - прямо отвечает Сильва, его взгляд не отпускает взгляд Вильи ни на секунду. - И что вы думаете о том, что уже прочли?

\- Мне понравилось, - отвечает Вилья, чувствуя, как правда освобождает его. - Но если быть по-настоящему честным...

\- Разве вы не всегда по-настоящему честны? - Сильва поднимает брови.

Вилья некоторое время просто смотрит на него в немом изумлении.

\- Ну, я... - он спотыкается о свои собственные слова. - Я столкнулся с некоторыми моментами, которые на самом деле не очень понял... В смысле, они вызвали у меня сомнения. Если я собираюсь опубликовать ваш роман - и поверьте, я в этом весьма заинтересован - нам нужно прояснить их.

\- У меня нет с этим проблем.

Вилья в этом совершенно уверен. В то время как у него самого пара проблем определенно есть.

\- Полагаю, вы остановились в отеле, - говорит он. - Если вы оставите мне свой номер, мы можем организовать встречу... Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы приходили сюда каждый раз, если это слишком далеко...

Он не может поверить своим ушам. Он назначает встречу где-то в другом месте. Он не понимает, что в него вселилось. Однако в последнее время его мозг, похоже, не функционирует должным образом.

Сильва извлекает визитку со своим именем и телефоном отеля и кладет на стол Вильи.

\- Отнеситесь к этому лучше, чем к рукописи, - произносит он и покидает кабинет.

Вилья продолжает пристально смотреть на дверь еще долго после его ухода. _Черт_.

***

Фрэнк просовывает голову в кабинет Вильи как раз тогда, когда тот собирает вещи.

\- Ну так что там с нашим испанским гением? - спрашивает он.

\- Встречаюсь с ним примерно через час, - отвечает Вилья. - Что означает, мне пора.

\- Он не похож, да? - говорит Фрэнк, многозначительно ухмыляясь.

\- На что?

\- На кого-то с подобными увлечениями, - заявляет Фрэнк. - Заставляет задуматься, насколько это его личный опыт. Если все это правда, он на самом деле просто бог секса, мать его.

Вилья мысленно стонет, хватает пиджак и распечатку и выбегает из офиса. Про себя он проклинает Фрэнка последними словами. Вот теперь его мысли точно не настроены на деловой лад.

***

Старбакс на Парк-Авеню переполнен, как всегда в этот час. Сильва сидит один за столом, печатая что-то на ноутбуке, полностью погруженный в свой собственный мир. В самом дальнем уголке сознания Вилья надеется, что он не пишет продолжение.

\- Я пойду закажу, - говорит он после того, как они обменялись рукопожатием. - Взять вам что-нибудь?

\- Ванильный латте, пожалуйста, - улыбается Сильва. - На соевом молоке.

Стоя в очереди, Вилья рисует в воображении картину, как этот парень сидит в Старбаксе в Валенсии, прихлебывая свой соевый ванильный латте, и печатает порочнейшие слова на своем потрепанном ноутбуке, в окружении ничего не подозревающих студентов и бизнесменов.

Этот образ серьезно беспокоит его.

Когда он возвращается к столу, Сильва закрывает ноутбук и смотрит на него, как взволнованный школьник. Вилья понимает, что это он должен читать здесь лекцию, и не уверен, что готов к этому.

\- Есть моменты, насчет которых я не уверен, что они могут остаться в книге, - говорит он наконец. - Например, я не думаю, что нам стоит публиковать что-нибудь, что оправдывает изнасилование.

Сильва выглядит почти по-детски мило, когда морщит нос, хмурит брови и смотрит на Вилью почти дерзко из-под темной челки.

\- Где именно я описал изнасилование?

Вилья клянет себя за то, что не использовал закладки или хотя бы листочки для заметок, потому что торопливое перелистывание страниц заставляет его чувствовать себя еще более неловко, чем весь этот разговор в целом. Наконец он находит нужное место и торжествующе предъявляет его Сильве.

_Голоса и музыка из зала звучали здесь приглушенно, и Хавьер сделал глубокий вдох. Ночной воздух пах дымом и чем-то сладким, чего он не мог определить. Он оперся о балюстраду, глядя вниз на дорогу. Когда балконная дверь скрипнула, он повернул голову. Фернандо стоял в дверном проеме, прислонясь к косяку. Его галстук слегка съехал на бок, заметил Хавьер._

_"Не нравится вечеринка?" - спросил Фернандо._

_Хавьер виновато улыбнулся. Он знал, что деловые приемы были важны для Фернандо, но он здесь никого толком не знал, и когда Фернандо отправился в свой обычный обход, он только и мог, что слоняться вокруг с бокалом шампанского в руке, надеясь, что кто-нибудь сжалится над ним и заведет разговор о картинах на стенах или о еде. "Немного ошеломляет, - сказал он. - И громко."_

_Фернандо улыбнулся и закрыл дверь, отрезая звуки голосов. Хавьер повернулся обратно к пейзажу, расстилавшемуся перед ним, наблюдая за огнями колеса обозрения в парке. Фернандо неторопливо подошел к нему._

_"Что ты делаешь?" - спросил Хавьер с тревогой, когда Фернандо начал расстегивать его брюки._

_"Заткнись. Положи руки на перила и держи их там."_

_Хавьер повиновался, положив ладони на холодный камень, но когда Фернандо потянул его брюки вниз, настолько, чтобы обнажить его ягодицы и освободить член, его руки дернулись остановить его. "Перестань... я не могу, - зашептал он. - Не здесь."_

_Голос Фернандо был ровным и спокойным, Хавьер знал этот тон, слышал его в спальне, когда Фернандо проверял на прочность его границы. "Можешь."_

_"Нет, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста... - он резко вдохнул. - Сэр. Я все сделаю..."_

_Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Фернандо. Он схватил Хавьера за запястья и вернул его руки на балюстраду. Расстегнул свои брюки и плюнул на ладонь. "Раздвинь ноги."_

_Хавьер задрожал, но раздвинул ноги, все еще колеблясь. "Ты будешь держать свои руки там, где они сейчас. Ты не будешь прикасаться к себе. Ты не будешь смотреть на меня. Ты понимаешь?" - спросил Фернандо, сгребая его волосы в горсть, и сильно потянул, не получив ответа достаточно быстро. "Ты меня понимаешь?"_

_"Д-да," - его тело тряхнуло, когда ладонь тяжело опустилась на правую щеку. "Сэр. Да, сэр."_

_Хавьер прикусил нижнюю губу, когда Фернандо вошел в него. Было больнее, чем обычно, со слюной Фернандо в качестве единственного лубриканта. Он чувствовал, что задыхается, несмотря на открытое пространство вокруг. А может, и благодаря ему. Он только надеялся, что Фернандо быстро кончит, позволит ему снова прикрыться, уйдет._

_Когда ладонь Фернандо обхватила его член, заставляя его напрячься и затвердеть, он понял, что дело не только в удовольствии Фернандо. "Нет, пожалуйста, остановись, я..." - всхлипнул он._

_Рука Фернандо обвилась вокруг его талии, прижимая его еще ближе. Он замер, и на мгновение наступала тишина, не нарушаемая ничем, кроме отдаленного шума машин и судорожных вздохов Хавьера. "Ты знаешь, зачем я это делаю?" - прошептал Фернандо ему на ухо._

_"Н-нет. Сэр."_

_"Чтобы ты знал..." - заговорил Фернандо, не обращая внимания на скулеж Хавьера, когда он снова начал двигаться внутри него. "Что ты принадлежишь мне. Когда я захочу, где я захочу. Ты. Весь. Мой." С каждым словом он грубо вламывался в Хавьера, безошибочно попадая по заветному месту. Он милостиво зажал ему рот ладонью, когда тот кончил._

_Хавьер рухнул на своего любовника, когда Фернандо вышел из него. Фернандо опустил его вниз, поставил на колени, едва дав ему перевести дух. "Теперь будь хорошим мальчиком," сказал он, сжав свой член несколько раз, прежде чем всунуть его Хавьеру в рот. "Нам нужно вернуться обратно вниз."_

\- Боюсь, что вы пропустили третью главу, мистер Вилья, - Сильва спокойно улыбается и допивает свой кофе. - В ней они договариваются о стоп-слове. _Нет_ не значит нет, _стоп-слово_ значит нет. Так это работает, и это базовые знания.

Вилья хочет сказать, что прекрасно обходится без подобного рода знаний, но вовремя прикусывает язык.

\- Ладно, - бормочет он.

\- Есть еще вопросы, с которыми я могу вам помочь?

Почему-то Вилье вдруг хочется его задушить.

\- Вы, кажется, одержимы только сексом, - говорит Сильва, скрестив руки. - Но на первом плане вовсе не это.

\- Меня _беспокоит_ секс, потому что это то, о чем я должен беспокоиться, прежде чем публиковать книгу. К сожалению, американцы в некоторых аспектах чересчур строгих правил.

\- Я понимаю. Я просто хотел убедиться, что вы не относитесь к моему тексту как к порно. Потому что именно так звучит, когда вы начинаете говорить об этом.

\- В нем достаточно секса, чтобы назвать это порно.

\- Даже и близко нет.

Вилья задыхается. Внезапно он осознает, что Сильва перегнулся через маленький, низкий столик, что он практически _вплотную к его лицу_ , словно хочет не то ударить его, не то поцеловать. Прежде чем он успевает произнести хоть слово, Сильва откидывается назад в потертом кресле и смотрит на него спокойно, властность исчезает из его взгляда так же быстро, как появилась.

\- Вы не много читаете, верно? - интересуется он светским тоном.

\- Не очень, - отвечает Вилья. - А вы?

\- Да. Я работаю в книжном магазине в Валенсии. Там много материала, и полно времени для чтения.

\- Значит, писать... романы... это не работа для вас?

\- Нет, - фыркает Сильва. - А для кого вообще это работа на полный день?

\- Ну, есть такие люди. Может, вы станете одним из них, когда это станет бестселлером.

Сильва коротко смеется. Больше похоже на лай. 

\- Ага. Точно.

\- Вы не верите в то, что написали? - Вилья поднимает брови.

\- Я не верю в читателей, - улыбается Сильва. - Но, может, мне предстоит удивиться.

***

Вилья не видит Сильву почти неделю, которую проводит, стараясь прочитать как можно больше, не слишком перевозбудиться при этом и не убив Фрэнка Лэмпарда в процессе.

Когда они встречаются снова, это уютный маленький ресторан, время гораздо более позднее, чем то, когда Вилья обычно назначает встречи, но атмосфера и вино по крайней мере помогают расслабиться, и ему становится легче обсуждать рукопись, как нормальные люди, и не звучать при этом как ханжа.

\- Эта книга должна показать, как такие взаимоотношения могут превратиться во что-то нездоровое, если проберутся из спальни в обыденную жизнь. И как тяжело выбраться, - объясняет Сильва в середине второй бутылки вина. - Это не значит прославлять насилие, как в других книгах. Если вы прочтете что-нибудь вроде "Пятьдесят оттенков серого", будучи хоть немного знакомым с БДСМ, вас это только покоробит.

\- В этом я с вами согласен.

\- Понимаете, некоторые говорят, что БДСМ - это форма искусства. Я считаю, что это гораздо больше. Если ты производишь плохое искусство, в этом нет ничего страшного. Если нарисовать плохую картину или написать плохой роман, люди всегда могут выкинуть их в мусорный бак, и никто не пострадает. Но скверно практикуя БДСМ, можно нанести реальный вред личности. Это ответственность, которая не каждому по силам.

\- А вам по силам, значит?

Сильва опускает бокал на стол и смотрит на Вилью с блеском в глазах.

\- Почему вы думаете, что я - Фернандо? - спрашивает он.

Вилья чувствует, как кончики его ушей краснеют.

\- Я-я не...

\- Вы да. Всегда. С самого начала - произносит Сильва утвердительно. - Вы все смотрите на меня, удивляясь, как парень с моей внешностью может быть таким монстром, как он. Потому что именно это вы и делаете постоянно. Ошибаетесь. И в людях, и в персонажах. Как вы умудряетесь владеть издательством, выше моего понимания. - Он почти вскакивает, затем делает паузу и кладет руку на лоб, в ожидании, когда все вокруг перестанет вращаться. Хватает пиджак и направляется к двери.

\- Что вы делаете? - окликает его Вилья.

\- Ухожу, - говорит Сильва. - Думаю, мы уже обо всем поговорили.

\- Но контракт...

\- Я передумал. Я не буду подписывать этот контракт. И знаете почему? Потому что я не только приложил усилия, чтобы написать эту книгу, я вложил туда свою душу. Это не просто стопка макулатуры, и с ней не будут обращаться как с бумажкой.

\- Но...

\- Не могу поверить, что рискнул работой и потратил все свои деньги на это, - Сильва качает головой, швыряет пару банкнот на стол и выбегает из ресторана.

У Вильи нет сил даже допить вино.

***

\- Ты совсем с ума сошел? - кричит Фрэнк, обрушивая бумажный стакан с кофе на стол с такой силой, что коричневая жидкость расплескивается на образцы обложек. Вилья надеется, что Андони убьет Фрэнка быстро и безболезненно. - Как ты мог его отпустить? Ну, хер с ним, но как ты мог _такую книгу_ упустить?

\- Говорю же, у него были другие ожидания...

\- Что, если он отнесет ее куда-то еще? Блядь, если он отнесет эту штуку к Джеррарду, нам пиздец... - причитает Фрэнк, лихорадочно роясь в карманах.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Вилья.

\- Ищу свой телефон, - говорит Фрэнк, вытаскивая упомянутый телефон и копаясь в нем. - Я позвоню в аэропорт, может они смогут сказать мне, забронировал ли он уже билет в Лос-Анджелес...

\- Успокойся, Фрэнк, - говорит Вилья и отбирает у него телефон. - Не поедет он в Лос-Анджелес.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Просто знаю, ясно? Он никуда не поедет. В смысле, он едет домой.

Фрэнк все никак не может успокоиться, но хотя бы перестает искать номер справочной аэропорта. 

\- А теперь? Что ты собираешься делать?

\- Ничего, - Вилья разводит руками. - Я собираюсь встретиться с ребятами из PR-отдела, потом пойду обедать. Просто еще один рабочий день.

Он выходит в коридор прежде, чем Фрэнк успевает сказать хоть слово. Уже заворачивая за угол, он слышит голос Андони.

\- Фрэнк? Что случилось с динозаврами?

***

Вилья включает свет и швыряет пиджак на пол. _Одно из преимуществ жизни в одиночестве_ , размышляет он. Некоторое время он стоит в гостиной, просто глядя на городские огни. Он живет здесь достаточно давно, чтобы привыкнуть к виду, но недостаточно, чтобы перестать скучать по более теплым, дружелюбным испанским ландшафтам. Его мысли возвращаются к Сильве, он проводит рукой по волосам. Их спор продолжает проигрываться в его голове, теперь дополненный словами Фрэнка.

Возможно, он упустил шанс как следует заработать. Он понимает это, осознает это, даже может признать, что это была его ошибка. Но не это причина его беспокойства. Он чувствует, что причинил некий вред самому Сильве, лично, и не понимает, как.

Его взгляд падает на рукопись, все еще лежащую на его столе. Он придвигает ее к себе, садится на диван и листает страницы, пока не добирается почти до самого конца.

_Хавьер вошел в гостиную. Фернандо был там, но не один. Женщина сидела на диване, элегантно закинув ногу на ногу, демонстрируя кружевную резинку на чулках. Ее пышные светлые волосы волнами спадали на спину, красные губы одарили Хавьера идеальной улыбкой, когда он приблизился к ним._

_Все возможные сценарии проносились в его голове. Включая и тот, в котором Фернандо на самом деле не был геем, или обнаружил, что не был - с этой блондинкой, и теперь собирается бросить Хавьера ради нее. За исключением того, что Фернандо был совершенно не похож на того, кто собирается бросить своего любовника._

_"Наконец-то ты дома, милый. Это Ана," - сказал он с улыбкой. "Ана - Хавьер."_

_Ана протянула ему руку. Она выглядела уверенно, так непринужденно в их гостиной. Хавьер не понимал, почему его это такк раздражает, но ничего не мог поделать._

_"Я хочу сегодня попробовать кое-что особенное," - сказал Фернандо, практически силой усадив Хавьера на диван рядом с женщиной и вручив ему бокал вина._

_"Что?" - осторожно спросил Хавьер._

_Фернандо наклонился к нему, на мгновение перестав замечать присутствие Аны. "Я хочу, чтобы ты выебал её," - сказал он. "Пока я буду трахать тебя."_

Вилья делает резкий вдох.

_"Я... я не думаю, что смогу... что я хочу..." - запинаясь, пролепетал Хавьер._

_"Это не предложение," - спокойно сказал Фернандо. "Это приказ."_

_Хавьер посмотрел на него, с мольбой во взгляде, но Фернандо был непреклонен. "Ты хочешь, чтобы я... выебал ее," - нехотя повторил он._

_"Да."_

_"Пока ты..."_

_"Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал то, что я сказал," - проговорил Фернандо, забирая у Хавьера из рук бокал, потому что хотел предотвратить появление красного пятна на кремовом ковре. "Ты сделаешь с ней то, что я попрошу тебя с ней сделать. И затем я выебу тебя. Или вас обоих."_

_Ана издала короткий смешок, который звучал возмутительно беззаботно, по сравнению с тем, что чувствовал Хавьер._

_"Ты сможешь сделать это ради меня, правда?"_

_"Я... я..." - он попытался, но не смог. Он не мог ни в чем отказать Фернандо. Он вскочил, словно хотел выбежать из дома, и знал, что именно это он и должен сделать, но ноги отказывались повиноваться ему._

_"Ты сделаешь это," - произнес Фернандо, и на этот раз голос его был угрожающим. "Или говори свое стоп-слово сейчас, или делай, что я сказал."_

Вилья чувствует себя так, словно его сбил грузовик. Вот тот первый план, о котором все время, с самого начала говорил Сильва. Он не понимает, как он мог его упустить, как мог не прочесть между строк, как он мог проглядеть, то, что Фернандо начал контролировать жизнь Хавьера, его желания и потребности, до такой степени, что тот не мог отказать ему ни в чем. Затем он осознает, что понимает, почему был так же слеп, как и Хавьер. Потому что Сильва так захотел. Потому что он скрыл это под паутиной слов столь блистательно, что читатель может понять это только вместе с Хавьером.

_Ана сняла свое платье и черные чулки, похотливо улыбаясь. Она была красива, ее тело могло украсить страницы мужских журналов, но именно ее красота отталкивала Хавьера._

_"Скажи Хавьеру свое стоп-слово, Ана," - приказал Фернандо из кресла в углу комнаты, которое стало его режиссерским местом._

_"Мемфис," - сказала Ана, намеренно преувеличивая американский акцент._

_Хавьер бросил взгляд на Фернандо, но выражение его лица было не разобрать. "Свяжи ее," - сказал он. "Руки на животе. И потуже."_

_Хавьер двигался медленно, все его конечности были налиты тяжестью, но он сделал так, как сказал Фернандо. Какая-то часть его радовалась тому, как Ана прикусила губы, когда он крепче затягивал веревки на ее запястьях. Это было извращение, но он ничего не мог поделать. Фернандо, казалось, был весьма им доволен, и это заставило его гордиться собой. Он взял черный стек*, протянутый любовником, без всякого протеста. "Разогрей ее," - улыбнулся Фернандо, ухмылкой подчеркивая двойной смысл слов. Хавьер крепко сжал рукоять и опустил хлыст._

Вилье приходится встать и сделать несколько кругов по комнате, прежде чем закончить главу.

_Хавьер тяжело дышал. Ее горячая влажность ощущалась до странного чуждой, в то время как член Фернандо в нем был успокаивающе знакомым. Нигде не болело, Фернандо позаботился о том, чтобы подготовить его и использовать достаточно смазки, потому что на этот раз Хавьер не должен был чувствовать боль. Он должен был быть тем, кто причиняет ее._

_"Продолжай," - выдохнул Фернандо в его ухо, беря его за запястье, и поднял его руку, напоминая, что он все еще держит хлыст. "Изо всех сил."_

_И он продолжил, не со всей своей силой, но со всей ненавистью, не к женщине, но к Фернандо, и может еще и к себе самому. Кровь неслась по венам, почти оглушая его, он чуть не прослушал слово._ Мемфис.

_Она продолжала кричать, даже когда он перестал хлестать ее._

***

Чтобы найти книжный магазин, в котором работает Сильва, Вилье требуется приложить немало усилий, так как он спрятан в одном из переулков в центре города. Это один из тех старомодных ветхих магазинчиков, что пахнут бумагой и чернилами и даже не принимают кредитные карты. Вилья раздумывает, не войти ли, но магазинчик очень маленький и тихий, и ему некомфортно будет вести такие разговоры в подобном месте.

Он слоняется вокруг, ожидая закрытия. В какой-то момент он заходит в ближайший бар выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, просто чтобы придать себе храбрости.

Наконец, часы бьют семь и Сильва выходит. Вилья делает глубокий вдох и делает шаг из своего укрытия за углом. Сильва останавливается, без испуга, без удивления. 

\- Что вы здесь делаете?

Вилья протягивает ему конверт с рукописью. Сильва молча берет его.

\- Теперь я понял, - тихо говорит Вилья. - Вы не Фернандо.

\- Долго думали, - бормочет Сильва и поворачивается к нему спиной.

Вилья снова делает глубокий вдох, и потом еще один. Он набирается храбрости, когда Сильва уже почти слишком далеко, чтобы услышать его.

\- Вы - Хавьер.

Сильва замирает на месте. Некоторое время стоит неподвижно, прежде чем обернуться.

\- Я был им, - говорит он тихо. - Больше нет.

***

\- То есть, предполагалось, что это будет месть? - спрашивает Вилья, когда они сидят около одного из бассейнов в Городе Искусств и Наук**. Вокруг все еще людно, но он уже не замечает. - Этому Фернандо, если это его настоящее имя?

\- Возможно, - улыбается Сильва с ноткой ностальгии. - Хотя теперь я думаю, что это была скорее терапия. Мне нужно было облечь это в слова, чтобы я наконец понял сам. - Он беззаботно прихлебывает _орчату_ ***, словно они они обсуждают что-то неважное, играет с соломинкой, но когда снова обращает взгляд к Вилье, его лицо серьезно. - Поначалу это была всего лишь моя история. Но чем больше я работал над ней, чем больше редактировал, переписывал и перечитывал... это все изменило. Я не вижу реального Фернандо, когда читаю эти строки, и больше не вижу себя в Хавьере. На самом деле, теперь, когда я думаю о Хавьере, я не вижу моего лица, я вижу что-то совершенно другое. Они теперь всего лишь персонажи. У них своя жизнь, свои личности. Они больше не мы. Наверное, потому что нас просто больше нет. 

\- Насколько это правда? - спрашивает Вилья, серьезно глядя на Сильву.

\- Всё в этой книге правда.

\- Даже когда...

\- Всё.

Он обхватывает себя руками, и вдруг он уже не тот уверенный в себе человек, который может заставить Вилью чувствовать себя бесполезным вместе с его язвительными замечаниями. Он выглядит маленьким и каким-то потерянным.

\- В следующий раз я прокричал стоп-слово, когда он едва коснулся меня. Потом я чувствовал себя глупо, но в тот момент это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Я не мог больше выносить его прикосновений, мне казалось, что если я позволю ему сделать это еще хоть раз, пути назад не будет. Тогда он будет обладать мной целиком и полностью, и я вдруг понял, что это не то, чего я хочу. Я все еще хотел принадлежать самому себе, - говорит он и поднимает взгляд на Вилью. - Ты когда-нибудь слышал про "Историю О"****?

\- Не думаю. 

\- Это французский роман, написанный задолго до того, как эти БДСМ-романы вошли в моду. Героиня добровольно позволяет обучать себя в качестве рабыни, чтобы доставить удовольствие возлюбленному. Затем любовник передает ее своему сводному брату, и она влюбляется в него. Она хочет принадлежать ему безраздельно, она даже позволяет заклеймить себя его инициалами. - Он смотрит на лазурную поверхность бассейна. - И там есть эпилог, который, возможно, никогда не должен был быть опубликован. Любовник в конечном счете покидает ее, и О так подавлена, что просит разрешения убить себя, и получает его. Я понял, что не хочу такого, - говорит он и смотрит Вилье прямо в глаза. - Мне нравится, когда меня удерживают, мне нравится, когда мной управляют, мне нравится, когда грубо, мне нравится боль. Но еще я хочу, чтобы все это оставалось в пределах спальни. Я не готов терять свою свободу. И нелегко найти того, кто это понимает.

\- Ты что-нибудь слышал о нем с тех пор? - спрашивает Вилья. - О Фернандо?

\- Угу, - кивает Сильва. - Последнее, что я слышал, что он в Италии. Нашел себе другого питомца. Более гибкого, я бы сказал.

\- Ты когда-нибудь жалел, что ушел от него?

\- Не знаю. Первые несколько месяцев были тяжелыми. Я так привык к тому, что он всё решает, - что я буду делать в свободное время, что я буду есть и пить, какую одежду носить... Я должен был научиться принимать решения самостоятельно. Но теперь я счастлив. Счастлив быть свободным.

\- Но он все еще заслуживает быть в твоей книге.

\- Я был очень зол на тебя, знаешь, - улыбается Сильва. - Поначалу мне очень хотелось отнести ее куда-нибудь еще, отомстить тебе... Кажется, я очень мстительный человек.

\- Но ты этого не сделал.

\- Нет. Потому что я кое-что понял. _Ты_ помог мне осознать кое-что.

\- И что же?

\- Что если я опубликую это, люди будут делать то же самое, что и ты. Они будут осуждать. Не книгу. Меня. Они будут как ты, будут предполагать что-то обо мне. Вероятнее всего, что-нибудь не то. Не думаю, что смогу с этим справиться.

\- Тогда у меня есть решение, - улыбается Вилья.

\- Не публиковать.

\- Нет, - смеется Вилья. - Опубликовать. И использовать псевдоним. Тогда никто не узнает, что это ты. И ты будешь смотреть, как люди читают твою книгу в метро, и самодовольно улыбаться им. Я думаю, тебе бы понравилось.

Сильва смеется.

\- Ты все лучше разбираешься в людях.

***

Квартира Сильвы выглядит почти так же, как и магазин где он работает. Везде книги, на полках, на столах, даже стопками на полу. Единственное место, не занятое книгами - кровать.

Когда Сильва целует его, Вилья спотыкается об одну из куч, и она осыпается на пол. Сильва, похоже, не особо расстроен, вместо этого он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы расстегнуть поскорее рубашку Вильи. Вилья резко вздыхает и останавливает его.

\- Я... я не уверен, что смогу дать тебе... то, что тебе нужно.

Сильва снисходительно улыбается, игриво проводя пальцем по груди Вильи.

\- Я и без этого могу.

\- Но в долгосрочной перспективе...

Сильва начинает смеяться.

\- Ты говоришь, как бизнесмен, даже в спальне, - говорит он. - Итак, мистер Вилья, в долгосрочной перспективе, я уверен, что смогу обучить вас кое-чему,что не причинит вреда вам, в то время как причинит боль мне, с превеликим удовольствием.

Челюсть Вильи падает на пол. 

\- Ебаать, - выдыхает он.

\- Да, - произносит Сильва хриплым голосом. - Вот это ты и должен сделать.

Вилья с трудом сглатывает, его разум мгновенно заволакивает пеленой.

\- Сученыш, - рычит он, хватая Сильву за футболку на груди, и швыряет его на кровать. Когда он приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что он тоже уже на кровати, сидит на нем верхом.

В глазах Сильвы удивление мешается с возбуждением, губы изгибаются в улыбке. 

\- Похоже, ты будешь хорошим учеником, - говорит он.

***

\- Может, мне стоит написать еще одну книгу, - размышляет Сильва, уложив голову Вилье на грудь. - О нас с тобой.

Он слегка поднимает голову и смотрит на Вилью из-под челки, теперь прилипшей ко лбу. Вилья погружает руку в его волосы и тянет ровно настолько, чтобы стало немного больно, поднимая его лицо на один уровень со своим.

\- Если ты напишешь обо мне хоть слово... - говорит он низким голосом, - я свяжу тебя, завяжу тебе глаза, заткну тебе рот кляпом, а потом я испробую ту штуку, которую люди вроде тебя называют Флорентийской поркой*****. Я посмотрел в Википедии и готов научиться именно для этой цели.

Глаза Сильвы темнеют, губы приоткрываются, он упивается словами Вильи. Затем он улыбается.

\- Я начну писать утром, - объявляет он.

**Author's Note:**

> * [хлыст для верховой езды](https://contact25.com/uploads/7_195132.jpg)  
> ** [Архитектурный комплекс в Валенсии](https://wikiway.com/spain/valensia/gorod-iskusstv-i-nauk/)  
> *** Орчата - общее название для ряда прохладительных безалкогольных напитков, имеющих в своей основе молотый миндаль.  
> **** [эротический роман Доминик Ори](http://www.cultin.ru/books-istoriya-o-roman)  
> ***** Особая техника одновременной порки двумя плетьми.


End file.
